Will You Be My Friend?
by KP100
Summary: The life of Klemper before he died. Why won't anyone be his friend? Rated T to be safe! BEING BETAED AT THE MOMENT, SO WILL BE EDITED! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. A New Friend

_**I had this idea when I was reading a fanfiction. It was Death is just the beginning. ON WITH IT!**_

_**Why won't anyone be Klemper's friend?**_

"_Will you be my friend?" I asked Alfred, a boy with greasy black hair, green and black braces, glasses, and pimples._

"_For the last time Klemper, NO!" He yelled before running away. No one would be my friend. Why? Because I have blonde hair and blue eyes just like Hitler did? I don't know._

"_Will you" I started but she just walked by saying "No." over her shoulder._

_Suddenly a girl with a black ponytail with blue highlights ran round the corner. Her makeup was running, she ran right into me. _

_"Oh, I- I'm sorry." she cried, she started to run away,but I called out to her, _

_"Hey! Will you be my friend?" she turned around to me, and asked,_

_"Really? Sure." I was so happy! I finnally had a friend!_

_"What's your name?" I asked her, _

_"Ember." she respnded before asking mine._

_"Klemper." _

_"Hi Klemper, I'm sorry but I gotta go, bye!" with that she ran off no longer crying._

_Finnally! A friend!_

_****__That's all I got for now! R&R and maybe I'll update!_


	2. Ice Rink Invite or Invite of Death?

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed and or added my story to their faves! You're what keep's me going!**_

_**Review Answers:**_

_**Jessica01: I don't really know how to make him German… I'm not all that German myself.**_

_**Russiandani: Lol…d'awww?**_

_**The random person: Thanks! **_

_**Phantom-of-Ember: Yeah, and probably not. I've gotten a lot of reviews so far! You where the first…I think. Hehehe…**_

_**ON WITH IT!**_

_I walked upstairs to the computer room. The computer room as we call it had blue walls, white carpet, and one computer that was an old Windows 2004. It also had a phone. I picked the phone up and dialed Ember's phone number._

_"Hello?" came a voice from the other end._

_"Hey Ember, I'm headed to the ice rink, wanna come?" I asked as I tried to remember where my ice skates where. I loved the ice. It was so much fun to skate on it! I always went there when I needed to think, I guess it was like my bookshop and coffee. _

_"Sure Klemper! Be there as soon as I find my skates, see ya soon!" I ended the call and went into my room. It had purple walls and white carpeting. I loved the carpet, it reminded me of ice at the ice rink. The bed had a purple cover with white crisp sheets underneath, and was made of wood. The floor was completely clear, not a hint of clothes or anything. I grabbed my skates and went downstairs. I ran outside and saw Ember starting to cross the street but a truck came, and it didn't seem to stop. _

_"EMBER! LOOK OUT THE TRUCK!" I yelled to her, but it was too late. She got hit._

_****__GAPS! I mean GASP! What will happen to Klemper? Will Ember survive?_


	3. You Will Remember For Ever

_**Okay! Thanks to all those reviews! I can't thank you enough! ON WITH IT!**_

"_EMBER! THE TRUCK!" I heard Klemper scream, but before I could turn my head, something hit me on my side, and my whole world went black. I woke up in the hospital, and saw Klemper's face. _

"_Ugh…Klemper, what happened?"_

"_A truck hit you. Ember, I'm so sorry!" suddenly the doctor walked in._

"_Ah, good your up. I'm afraid I have bad news. Ember, you probably won't make it. I'm sorry." _

_Gee, thanks! That's great news! Not. I looked at Klemper, and said,_

_"Thanks for being there when I needed you." before I slippped into darkness once again._

_•••_

_**Klemper's POV**_

_Ember wasn't gonna make it. I sat there staring at the computer screen which was showing her heart beat. At about 12:01, it went dead. Ember was gone._

_**Awww! Kay', I'll try to update at some point. And the whol;e doctor telling Ember she wasn't gonna make it, that happened to my dad about 3 months before he died. I was so mad at that doctor! WHO WANTS TO HEAR THAT!**_


	4. Am I Dead?

_**Sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot about this story…hehe...again REALLY sorry! Also, I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. Enjoy!**_

_**Am I Dead?**_

_Ember's POV_

_I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was green, and there where strange purple doors just, floating there. I was floating on my back, so I straightened myself up, and flew up to a door. I opened it and peered inside._

_There sat a little girl, watching Telle Tubbies. _

"_Hi, where are your parents?" I asked, stepping inside and shutting the door. The little girl's head turned all the way around to look at me._

"_Get," she started to morph into a giant bear._

"_Out…of…my…ROOM!" she yelled, she had me up against the door now._

"_SORRY!" I screamed before leaving._

_Outside, I just floated there. When I looked down, I gasped. I was wearing different clothes! I had on a black, 1 sleeve crop top, and black skinny jeans with combat boots that had skulls on the front. I reached upwards for my hair, to find it in a pony tail. I brought it around so I could look at it, only to find it to be bright blue! My favorite color!_

"_Come with me." I heard a voice say, and turned around to see an old man behind me. I flew with him to a clock tower. As soon as we where inside I looked at him and began asking my questions._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" _

"_I am Clockwork, Master of Time. And you are in the Ghost Zone."_

"_The Ghost Zone. Does that mean…"_

"_Yes. You're dead."_

_**Just barely over 2 pages, wow. I type all my chapters up on Word, then I uploads them and update. Sorry for the long wait! Broke just over 373 words!**_


	5. Realms

_**I'm sorry this took forever, but here it is! I have poll up for this story, be sure you check it out!**_

_**Will You be my Friend?**_

_**Chapter 8: Realms**_

A few months after Ember's death, she happened to come upon a…house? It was floating, and glowing, kind of. It was shaped like a guitar, with a gigantic window in the front. She _loved _it! She flew up to the door, and knocked. No answer, so she knocked harder. Still no answer. She opened the door, and flew in. It was dark inside, with no furniture, decorations, nothing. It was just blank, even the walls!

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness. No one was home. She flew by a lamp, and suddenly it lit up.

"What the?" she asked out, and suddenly got an idea. She looked straight at the lamp, and clapped. It went out! She clapped again, and it came back on.

"Cool." she smiled, before flying on, lamps lighting her way as she passed. She opened doors, not sure what exactly she was looking for. She flew up to the last door in the dark corridor, and opened it. It creaked open, and suddenly,

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn! Well that's alright, 'cause I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry! Well that's alright, 'cause I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." she slammed the door shut with her back up to it.

"I don't even wanna know how that music video got in there." she flew away, and out of the house, but something, a vibe maybe, started pulling her back toward it.

"Stop! Stop!" she yelled out, flailing about.

"Ember, Ember, Ember, EMBER! It's okay! It's just me, Clockwork!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Clockwork. What's with this house, and _why _is it floating!"

"This is your realm Ember, that's why you had that vibe, and the lamps turned on when you passed them."

"What about that Emin3m and Rhianna video?"

"Ah, that's the music video room. Any hot music video shows up in there. It's different each time you open the door."

"O-Kay. I'll pretend that that isn't weird at all."

_**Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to type another chapter (already written) for Hunt of the Halfas... R&R please!**_


	6. Help!

_**I need you all to vote on the poll I have up on my profile. It has something to do with a new story I plan on making. Also, my new chat fic is apparently illegal, so tell me if I should fix it! Here's the review I got for it telling me its illegal:**_

Unfortunately, your story is against the rules of . Chat/script  
formating isn't allowed on this site according to the guidelines. You have  
both here. Also, interactive stories are not allowed. By asking for ideas, you  
made this story interactive.

Failure to comply to the rules will lead to your story being reported and  
eventually getting removed by the admins. Now, the change is easy, simply  
remove the script formating and stop asking for dares. Use dialog in place of  
chat formatting.

I would also like to point out that I found a lot of the screen names to be  
very funny, but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that the story is  
illegal.

Good Luck with the Changes,

'Rayne of Critics United.

_**So what should I do? Help!**_


	7. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
